Where the Hell are we?
by YbZ-220
Summary: This is a parody of lost so enjoy


Authors note: Ya its been a long time but theres been alot of crap in my life lately that i've had to deal with so ill try to stay updated so anyway.Ok this is a story I call "Where the Hell are we?" this is basically a parody of the show Lost which I don't watch yes that's sad. This stars a number of stars which I won't give away. I really don't want to give away the story so you'll have to read yes read. So may I proudly present "Where the Hell we?"

WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?

John Cena sat in the locker room untying his shoes after a match he had just won. He wiped the sweat out of his eyes. He was about to take off his shoes and take a break when his cell phone rang.

"Hello" he said. After a short 2 minute talk he hung up. It was his good friend Michael Cole who was in New Jersey getting a sex change and he wanted John to be there.

In the other locker room Eddie Guerrero got dressed into street clothes and was ready for a plane flight.

Other wrestlers got ready for the next flight.

That night Chris Jericho, Rey Mysterio, John Cena, Undertaker, Matt Hardy, Greg Helms, Torrie Wilson, Vince McMahon, MNM, Christian, The Boogeyman, Tazz, Eddie Guerrero, Chavo Guerrero, and more got on the plane.

They were headed to Japan for a Supershow. Half way during the flight Big Show had one to many burgers and had to take a dump. When he got up and went to the bathroom. When sat down he started pushing and started making weird sounds. Everyone thought he was constipated and or having a baby. A while later Big Show was still in the Bathroom and when he took a dump it was so heavy that it brought the whole plane down!

The Plane was crashing. Everyone screamed and then it was quiet, then it was loud, quiet, loud, quiet, loud, quiet, loud. When the plane crashed there was an explosion and they were on an island.

By morning everyone woke up. Only a few had survived the crash. The few that were around and alive were John Cena, Trish Stratus, Batista, Triple H, Shawn Michaels Mr. McMahon, Chris Jericho, Rey Mysterio, Eddie Guerrero, Maria, The Boogeyman, Big Show, Undertaker, Chris Benoit, Tajiri, Matt Hardy, Tori, and Victoria.

Chris Jericho screamed "OH MY GOD ERIC BISHOFF'S DEAD!...eh"

"Your fault!" Torrie screamed "If you hadn't taken such a huge crap we wouldn't be here" she screamed. "Don't yell at me I have digestion problems!" Big Show screamed back.

Then everyone started screaming and know one knew what was going on.

Mr. McMahon got up top on a rock and screamed "SHUT UP! Where're stuck here and let's deal with it" He said.

John Cena then threw a coconut at Vince. Vince fell down and passed out.

"Tick tock we will be hit with rocks click clack my dogs name is Jack" the Boogeyman said. "What the hell does that mean?" Batista asked. "I…I...I don't know I...I...just...MOMMY NEVER LOVED ME!" the Boogeyman cried. "It's ok I'll love you" the Big Show said. Everyone then stared at him. "What I can't feelings?" Big Show said.

A few minutes later everyone had pretty much calmed down.

"Oh my god esa we've been on the island for 9 minutes and Big Show's already converted to cannibalism" Eddie said to Triple H. Big Show was chewing on the bones of Vince McMahon.

"Yo Maria so how bout tonight you and me make some fireworks" John said. "Oh boy I love fireworks but I don't have any matches" Maria said. "Never mind" John said.

At about sunset they had made a fire and set up sort of a camp.

"Yo Matt I think you should change your catch phrase to I will not run away" Rey said. Matt looked at the Big Show. "Na I think I'll change it to I will not be eaten" everyone laughed.

Later that night everyone gathered around the campfire.

"Ok everyone who's ready for scary stories" HBK said "Jericho go first"

"No problem…ok leme think oh got it" "Once upon a time there was a trashy hoe bag named Stephanie McMahon. She was tall, ugly, and worst of all she had a big hairy man penis!" Jericho said. "When no one would look Stephanie would scratch her balls and count her armpit hairs. And she married the assclown of the year" "OK I think we've heard enough" Triple H interrupted.

"Let Benoit tell a story" Triple H said.

"Ok…Stephanie wasn't as bad as Jericho said she was a lot more of a whore not a hoe and she really didn't have boobs she was just fat around her chest." Benoit said. "Ok give it to someone else" Triple H said.

"Let Undertaker tell a story" Trish said.

"From the firey pits of hell worse than the 666 came a monster so horrible so devious so monstrous even the gods feared it. The almighty god of thunder Thor trembled at its feet this monster was…Stephanie McMahon" Undertaker said. Everyone laughed.

"Ok let a Tajiri tell a story" Triple H said.

"You Wife look like pregnant hippopotamus that is having panic attack" Tajiri tried to pronounce in English.

"You're all jackasses" Triple H said. "At least were not dumbasses who marry something that looks like a dog's ass" Mysterio said.

"Screw you guys" Triple H said. "Hey at least we don't screw the first hermaphrodite we see" Cena said.

"Ok lets get some rest for tomorrow" HBK said.

Authors note there's episode 1.

For Eddie 1967-2005


End file.
